1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with over-voltage protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Theoretical values and actual values of electronic component parameters can differ due to dispersion of parameters of electronic component. For example, trigger voltages for over-voltage protection circuits can vary within a range. Commonly, only one over-voltage protection circuit is deployed in an electronic device, corresponding to one trigger voltage range. However, a plurality of voltage outputs are utilized in an electronic device, with different voltage tolerance ranges, so a single over-voltage protection circuit cannot always provide effective protection.